Legenda
by 4tk
Summary: Akcja "Legendy" dzieje się 6 lat po zakończeniu wojny z Ludźmi Nieba. Wszystko było spokojnie, aż pewnego dnia...
1. Polowanie

_2160 rok, 6 lat po zakończeniu wojny z Ludźmi Nieba._  
Jake powoli zaczął się budzić, a raczej coś go zaczęło budzić. Jeszcze porządnie nie zaczął myśleć, a zaklął pod nosem po angielsku. – Cholera. Neytiri nigdy nie da mi się porządnie wyspać – Pomyślał i otworzył oczy. – Co do…?! – Wrzasnął, po czym prawie wypadł z hamaka.  
-Wstawaj, Jakesully! Dzisiaj czeka nas pracowity dzień! – Powiedział jakiś mężczyzna, którego półżywy Jake nie poznał. Wstał, po czym udał się na śniadanie. Nie zastał nikogo. Nagle zauważył, że przecież jeszcze nawet nie wstało słońce! – Pięknie – Pomyślał – Po prostu pięknie. – Powtórzył, po czym poszedł nad wodospad. Zastał tam jakiegoś członka Omaticaya.  
-Hej, co tu robisz o tak wczesnej porze? – Zapytał zdziwiony Jake.  
-Siebie spytaj! - Odrzekł mu oburzony Na'vi, i odszedł w stronę wioski.  
-Jakiś przewrażliwiony… - Pomyślał Jake, po czym usiadł i napił się. Woda była mętna, lecz on nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Jego myśli zaprzątał osobnik, który go obudził, a dokładniej, co miał na myśli mówiąc „pracowity dzień".  
Dwie godziny później cała wioska obudziła się już do życia. Jake usiadł koło swojej luby, Neytiri, przy ognisku. Jadł za dwóch, bo musiał uzupełnić zapas energii, której nie uzupełnił przez wczesną pobudkę.  
-Bardzo dużo dziś jesz, Jakesully, zostaw coś dla nas – Roześmiała się Neytiri, po czym wzięła kawałek mięsa z Yerika i pochłonęła je w parę chwil. – No, to jak? Idziemy na to polowanie? – Powiedziała, po czym Jake od razu sobie wszystko przypomniał. Pracowity dzień! Przejął się tym okropnie, był absolutnie nieprzygotowany na coś takiego. Jedyne co mu przeszło do głowy, to wziąć łuk i udawać, że doskonale o tym pamiętał.  
-Czemu nie, ruszajmy. – Powiedział Jake i razem z innymi puścił się biegiem na zewnątrz hometree, gdzie już na nich czekały pa'li. Wziął swój łuk i jednym susem wskoczył na zwierze po czym ruszył razem z innymi w stronę puszczy. Gdy już tam dotarli, wyraźnie przejęty Hasey powiedział:  
-Tam się coś rusza, Jakesully!  
-Boisz się? – Złośliwie skomentował Irayo  
-Bez takich, zaraz to sprawdzimy. – Powiedział Jake, po czym pokierował grupę w stronę gdzie znajdowało się to „coś", co widział Tswayon. Był całkowicie przekonany, że to była jedynie iluzja. Pozory mylą…


	2. Legenda

…Pozory mylą. „Coś" miało sześć nóg, duży pysk i ostre zęby. To wystarczyło, aby śmiertelnie przerazić całą ekipę.  
-Uciekać! Uciekać ile sił w nogach! – Wrzasnął Jake, po czym sam rzucił się do ucieczki. Bestia była jak maszyna, ani trochę się nie męczyła. Jakby tego było mało, oczom Na'vi ukazało się urwisko. Swoją drogą, Irayo prawie by z niego spadł. Grupa rozsiała się po całej puszczy, lecz bestia wciąż zawzięcie goniła Jake'a. Jakby coś jej mówiło, że on jest najważniejszy z nich wszystkich. Jego pa'li już kompletnie opadło z sił, więc musiał je opuścić. Wskoczył na drzewo a „coś" szczęśliwie nie zaatakowało zwierzęcia, a że kompletnie nie umiało się wspinać, zostawiło go w spokoju. Po około godzinie cała grupa spotkała się pod hometree. Każdy coś ze sobą miał, poza takim Sullym, który biedny był ścigany przez bestię.  
-Inni opowiedzieli mi już, co widzieliście, Jakesully. – Powiedziała Mo'at. – Wydaje mi się, że jest to bestia z najstarszych legend Na'vi, lecz są to tylko moje domysły. A teraz usiądź i jedz, i tak już się spóźniłeś.  
-Dziękuje – Powiedział Jake, po czym zjadł swoją porcje. – A tak nawiasem mówiąc, czym dokładnie była ta bestia?  
-Jak już mówiłam, jest to zwierze z naszych najstarszych legend. – Powiedziała. – Swoją drogą, macie duże szczęście, że was nie pomordowała na miejscu. Za czasów pierwszego Toruk Macto pustoszył wioski jedna po drugiej, był bezlitosny nawet dla kobiet i dzieci. Przed nim nie było ucieczki. Zwali go Tu'atsawl. Potrafił gonić ofiarę 24 godziny, jeśli owa ofiara wcześniej się nie poddała. Był to potwór, który swego czasu siał zamęt, jakiego nigdy przedtem Na'vi nie widzieli. Jeśli powrócił, to będą ciężkie czasy, nasz Olo'eyectan. – Zakończyła swą opowieść.  
-Mhm… - Zamyślił się Jake – Załóżmy, że to rzeczywiście ten stwór. Czy ty czasem nie chcesz na mnie zwalić jako na Toruk Macto całej roboty?  
-Fakt, chcę. – Odparła Mo'at, po czym poszła spać.  
-Pięknie. Po prostu pięknie. – Pomyślał Jake, po czym również poszedł do swojego hamaka.


End file.
